Zero Hour
by TheChamelion
Summary: Set during the Titan's 17th18th years, the Teen's stand against Zorak, intent on releasing all the Titan's past villains from jail. His ace in the hole; a teen who can shut down the Titan's powers! 3 of 5 parts loaded
1. Zero Hour Chapter One

ZERO HOUR

Author's Notes:

After scanning the large archive of Teen Titan fan fiction, I've come to realize there are a lot of writers/fans out there who love to focus on Raven. Indeed, even I find her the most entertaining of the group, her character make up holds the most complexity for story telling. It also was interesting to see just how many paired Raven up with either Beast Boy or Robin, even though from my experience in the TV show.. both are already spoken for, in a way. The other direction I discovered was Raven being paired with a new character, which is something a fan boy or fan girl would naturally do. I am guilty of this latter motive. The following series, if I'm fortunate to write enough to call it a series, revolves around the character of Nix, originally called Zero.

Nix has two major abilities, one is telepathy, but is limited and untrained. The other power is the ability to negate other's powers. Any power that requires energy, emotion, or DNA reconfiguring, Nix can manipulate it. He can shut it off or lessen it. His range however, is very short… approximately 50 yards at best. Basic weaponry or tools he has no control over, unless it is energy reliant.

The goal of this series is to show the growing attraction between Nix and Raven, and that Nix's powers will play a major part in Raven learning to deal with her own emotions. I plan to write Ten Key Points in the lives of Raven and Nix, from their meeting till a very important point in time. Should this series become of interest, and any wish to add stories in between the Key Point Episodes, then by all means: PLEASE do so.

I am not a very talented writer, and when it comes to humor.. especially of the potent kind that exists in the Titan's universe, I lack.. any story that could be improved upon, added too and make concise, I'll welcome opinions and comments and perhaps change them to reflect those suggestions.

All these stories are to be rated R, to cover planned events in future stories. Language will be at most, PG-13, and intimacy will be implied, not detailed. I hope to maintain a quality of taste, and lemons you can get anywhere.

I think that's it. This is very new to me, even though I have thousands of stories running through my head, getting them on 'paper' is going to be a real challenge. I hope doing this will inspire me to produce some long awaited Orange Road stories.

Anyway, enough ramblings. On with the show.

**Episode One – Zero Hour**

**Chapter One**

"Titans, GO!"

The familiar command, issued by team leader, Robin, coaxed the five titans into action. The day had begun simply enough; each Titan had risen from sleep, focused on their individual tasks at hand. Beast Boy was prevented from making breakfast, and quickly there after, so was Star Fire. That chore fell to Cyborg, who didn't mind since he wasn't going to be using any tofu or alien ingredients. Robin set the table while Star Fire and Beast Boy did other morning chores to spruce up the command center of Titan Tower. Only Raven remained absent from the routine, as she was in her room meditating.

The blasting alarm, however, ripped her from her quiet reprieve, and she phased through the ceiling and joined her comrades in the command center. Robin gave a quick briefing, a new villain had broken into a high security research facility, aiming to steal a new prototype weapon that's able to dissolve many forms of material. With little word, the Titans raced off to save the day… bringing us back to the present moment.

Standing upon an over turned bus, a large man dressed in dark green with a black cape, stood confidently. The prototype weapon was secure in his hands and he smiled as the Titans came rushing his way.

"Yes, yes.. Come to me, Titans! Come and find defeat at the hands of Zorak!"

Aiming the weapon, Zorak fired. The beam missed Starfire by inches, and Raven had to duck down hard to avoid a deadly fate. Robin launched his boomerangs at Zorak, but his fired again, and Robin watched his boomerangs disintegrate like so much cotton candy.

"This isn't good. Titans, watch yourselves!"

"Dude!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, "That's some diet pill!"

Aiming his arm, Cyborg tried to fire back, but found his energy suddenly depleted. "Hey, what's going on?"

The Titans regrouped behind a near bye restaurant. Raven peeked around the corner as Zorak stood there, laughing.

"This is not productive."

"I don't get it, " Complained Cyborg, "I'm at full power, my reserves are online and I'm in top shape! But my cannon didn't discharge!"

"Friend Cyborg," Star Fire said, patting his shoulder, "Are you perhaps under a bit of pressure?"

Even in the heat of the battle, Beast Boy coughed a laugh at the implied comments, eliciting glares from the other four, "Hey, I didn't say it!"

Robin sighed, "We have to get that weapon away from him! Cyborg, stay here for now. Raven, Starfire… attack from two fronts. Beast Boy, try to get behind him and I'll go at him head on!"

The four nodded their agreement, with Cyborg running a quick diagnostics. Raven and Star Fire took to the air, and Zorak watched them come at him. He fired the weapon again, a strife attack to back the two away. Star Fire's eyes became bright as fire as she charged up. Throwing her arms, Star Fire had meant to throw her blasts at Zorak, but suddenly found herself empty of power. It took another instant to realize she was falling.

"YELP!" Was all she could cry out, before crashing into the charging Robin. Both became sprawled on the ground, in a tangled mess. Raven watched this, her concern heightened by the apparent failing of two of her friend's powers.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos" Raven cried out as she aimed to encase Zorak and pry the weapon away. Her fears, however, became confirmed when she too came crashing down onto the couple below.

"What's going ON?" Robin cursed as he pulled himself free and helped the ladies to their feet.

"Whats the matter, kids? Finding yourself a little weak in the knees?" Zorak laughed again! A sudden roar behind him, however, startled Zorak and he turned as Beast Boy came rushing in, morphed into the form of a raging bull! Zorak cursed, as he didn't have time to raise his weapon.. when suddenly Beast Boy changed into a butterfly! Flapping wildly, he was barely able to get past Zorak before changing back to normal and joining the other three on the ground before Zorak.

"Dude, what is UP with us? It's like our power plugs been pulled!"

Zorak nodded, above them on the bus, "Indeed it has, kiddies! How does it feel being less then your normal selves?" Zorak smirked as he pointed the weapon at them.

Robin wiped his mouth as he stared up at Zorak, putting himself in front of the girls. Beast Boy followed suit, as Cyborg ran up to join his friends. "How did you do it? What did you do to us?"

On queue, a boy about their age, crawled up onto the bus beside Zorak. His expression was sad, and he certainly did not look too pleased to be there. Zorak clasped a hand on his shoulder. "This is how I did it, Titans. Meet my son, Zero!"

Brushing Zorak's hand from his shoulder, Zero growled, "Would you please STOP calling me that?"

Zorak ignored him, "You see, Titans, Zero here can neutralize a person's super powers. No matter what powers you got, he can shut them down.. turning you into little boys and girls.. no more a threat then ants on a sidewalk!"

Zero sighed, looking very uncomfortable. Zorak again aimed the weapon at the group. Zero looked shocked, "Father, you assured me there would be no killing!"

Zorak scoffed, "Listen, boy! These meddlesome Titans will keep coming for us if I let them live! It's better this way if we're going to succeed in our mission!"

Under his breath, Zero quipped, "Your mission, father, not mine!"

The momentary distraction allowed Robin to quietly extract two smoke pellets from his utility belt. Throwing them to the ground, they exploded and in the sudden air of smoke, Zorak and Zero could not see the Titans escape. Zorak fired the weapon randomly, and when the smoke finally cleared, the street was empty.

"Damn!" He cursed, and looked to Zero as if it were his fault, "Next time you keep your mouth shut, boy!"

Zero blanched under his father's terrible gaze, and he silently followed Zorak as he jumped from the bus. Keeping aim with the weapon, Zorak and Zero vanished between two buildings.

Not far away, Robin leaned back against a brick wall, shaking his head, "We're going to have to find a way to deal with those two!"

Star Fire frowned, "I am not of much help when I can not fly or use my power beams."

"Yeah, "Beast Boy chipped in, "None of us are conditioned to fight the way you do, Robin!"

Cyborg rubbed his hands together, "I know some combat techniques, and I'm damned good with the punches, but if I can't get close to Zorak.. I'm no use."

Quietly, Raven added, "I doubt meditation is going to turn the tide." She pauses then continues, "I've never felt so depleted in my life."

"What about Terra and Miss Chanic? Perhaps they can be of some use?" Star Fire asks.

Terra and Miss Chanic had been called to Titan's East to assist in a mission there. To bring all up to speed, Terra had been rescued from her stony imprisonment nearly a year ago, and after months of difficultly, became a Teen Titan again. Her and Beast Boy had even started dating. Their infectious infatuation would be the eventual cause of Star Fire and Robin's relationship as well. Miss Chanic came into the Titan's graces some months ago, when she met Cyborg at a Super Hero convention. Also a cyborg, the two hit it off very well, and she agreed to assist the Titans on a limited basis. Raven currently was the only one un attached. It both suited her, and left her feeling left out. This last bit, she would never admit to her friends.

Robin shook his head at Star Fire's suggestion, "It stands to reason that if our powers all got sucked away by Zero, so would theirs. No, we need to get back to Titans Tower and come up with a plan! Before Zorak carries out what ever his mission is!"

It was then that Raven had a sudden flash of insight. She didn't know how, or what caused her to feel this way, but for some reason, she was certain, " I know what he's going to do!"

The others looked at Raven, and Robin asked, "What is it, Raven?"

Raven felt cold inside, and she allowed those fears to reach her eyes, "He's going to dissolve the prison.. and release all the criminals! Especially all of our enemies! He means to destroy us all!"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Zero Hour Chapter Two

**Chapter Two – Compensating**

"How do you know this, Raven?"

The Titans were back in Titans Tower, inside of the training facility. Robin had wanted to get back as quickly as possible so the team could begin working on a strategy. Once they'd entered the room, Robin confronted Raven.

"I'm not sure, " answered Raven, "It was just as if the thought was put into my head."

"Did ya read Zorak's mind, Rave?" Beast Boy asked as he checked out Robin's supply of gadgets.

Shaking her head, dismissing the idea, she sighed, "No, losing our powers meant losing everything. By the time I felt we'd recovered our abilities, Zero and Zorak were long gone."

"Well, whatever the cause, it's good we know this information! But when is he going to attack?" The question came from Cyborg, who was plugging himself in for a much needed recharge.

"I don't know that either," Raven quipped, "But if I remember correctly, wasn't there to be a major prisoner transfer tomorrow evening?"

"Right!" Exclaimed Robin, "Five new convicts are being brought in from Metropolis! If Zorak is looking to free the biggest names in crime, he'll have to wait till then!"

"So we have 24 hours in which to be ready." Stated Star Fire, "But with out our powers, what can we do?"

Robin walked over to Beast Boy and snatched a Birdarang from his eager hands, "It's not enough time, but if I can teach all of you the basics of hand to hand combat, and the use of my weapons.. maybe the five of us can get that weapon away from him."

Raven frowned, "That's asking a lot."

Robin nodded, "I know, but unless anyone has a better idea, I suggest we get started!"

Cue a montage of scenes of the Titans trying to learn martial arts, using Robin's weapons and self defense techniques. Many of the scenes are comical disasters of such attempts. If anyone wants to send me 'specific moments' to fill this montage out, I'd be grateful.

The next morning, the Titans fall into the kitchen one at a time, clear exhaustion evident on their faces as non of them got a wink of sleep. Cyborg is by the wall, trying to plug himself in for a recharge, but he's missing the outlet by a mile. Beast Boy is pouring cereal into his lap, Star Fire is buttering an empty plate, as her toast is still in the toaster. Raven manages to pour her tea correctly, and takes a soothing sip. Robin looks at the kitchen stove, willing food to appear without cooking. The Titans crash into their seats and moan dejectedly.

"My Body feels like I am on the planet Repres. Gravity there is twenty times that of Earth." Begrudged Star Fire, as she tried to lift her arms, only to watch them fall to her side.

"Tell me about it, Star!" Beast Boy yawned, "I'm so sluggish I…"

Without finishing, Beast Boy turns into a slug and whimpers.

"Ewww, man, Not at the breakfast table!" Cyborg cries out. He grabs the salt shaker and aims to pour some on Beast Boy who promptly turns back to himself.

"Guys, enough!" Spoke up Robin, "We need to get something to eat, and get back down to the gym. Things are not coming along as well as I'd hoped, and we're short on time!"

The gang moans at this, but Robin is persistent. Finishing breakfast, or what passes for it, the five trudge back to the gym. Robin begins setting things up, and announces.

"Ok, let's try some target practice!"

Elsewhere, underground, we find Zero in what looks like a bedroom. A small cot, a desk and a keyboard is all we see. Zero, dejected, sits at the desk, tapping the keys and playing a simple melody. Things definitely could not be any worse, he surmises.

"ZERO!"

The shout of Zorak, his father, corrects his previous thought, 'Ok, they can get worse." Standing, he exits his room and we follow him down a carved out tunnel to a larger cave. There, a giant computer system is set up, with levels reaching over three stories up. Zorak stands at the very top, watching a news cast, with the prototype weapon on the table beside him. He spots Zero.

"Get up here, boy!"

Zero steps onto a platform and pushes a button, and the platform rises quickly to the top. He steps off and sighs, "Yes, Father?"

Ignoring the tone of his voice, Zorak points to the TV, "There, that is the prison. The transfer is set for 8 P.M. tonight. I want you ready by 7, so we can get into position."

"Father, " Zero began tentatively, "Why are we doing this? It was one thing to steal for food and to survive, but this?"

"Don't you get it? We free these men, and they will do anything for us! We can take over the world!"

"I don't want the world, Father, I never did!" Zero argues.

"This is no time for feeling weak, Zero…"

"Would you STOP calling me that?" growls Zero.

"Boy, don't you talk back to me like that! I think it fits you perfectly! And you will do as I say, or you know what will happen!"

Shivering, Zero knew very well. Zorak may be his father, but he knows he's evil, and he knows Zorak would do him in if he ever openly defied him. Zero was comfortable only enough to speak his mind to a limit, but any more…

Zero didn't want to think any more of that. Father had made it clear what he was to do. Requesting to return to his room, Zero walked inside and stared at his Spartan quarters. How did he come to be here, and how did he gain these abilities? He knew of course, but he couldn't help questioning himself, or letting his past come back to haunt him.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Zero Hour Chapter Three

**Chapter Three – Zero's Story**

He was four when it happened. A car crash took his parent's lives. Zero didn't have many memories, and those he did have were cloudy and uncertain. All he did remember for sure, was being taken in by a foster home. Alone, scared, and out of place, Zero hid in his 'room', and became very solitary in the process. As he grew up, he focused his attention to music, learning to play the piano.

In the next few years, things went from bad to worse. His foster parents divorced and his mother wanted nothing to do with him. His father took him to Gotham city, where they were only able to secure a small one bedroom apartment. Money was tight, even worse when his father lost his job. Noodles, water and tathered clothes became the staple of Zeros life for a long time to come.

At age twelve, his new 'father' took him along to the liquor store. Zero remained in the car as he watched his father enter the store, and proceed to hold it up! Shocked, Zero could not believe his eyes and tears swelled, relialzation hitting that his father was a criminal.

Barely past the shock of this new information, Zero watched as a figure landed on the sidewalk outside. He didn't recognize the person, but knew he was a superhero of some sort. Scared for his father, as any young boy would, he wanted to shout out a warning! The superhero burst into the liquor store, and confronted his father. Pointing his gun, two blasts bounced off the superhero, who in turned, raised his arms to deliver a blow of his own.

"NOOO!" Zero shouted. And suddenly, the energy surrounding the superhero disappeared entirely. The shock of this gave the father a chance to knock out the superhero with the butt of his gun. Racing outside, he dove into the car and skidded away from the scene.

"What the hell was that?" His father glanced in his rearview mirror as he turned a sharp corner.

Zero kept quiet, he didn't know quite what had happened. But an inkling of a connection was forming. Especially since he had received a potent shout from the superhero in his head, confused as to why his powers had failed him.

"Why father? Why did you rob that store?"

The man he called father glared at him, "How else are we to eat, boy? No one is going to help us, so we're going to help ourselves!"

Zero slouched in his seat, but his father did not let go what had happened back at the store, "I should have been caught though! But in an instant, it seemed his powers were stolen from him. How?"

Licking his lips, Zero was conflicted to admit what he'd come to realize. And in the years following, he never did understand why he said what next came out of his mouth.

"I did it, father."

Glancing over, he scoffed, "What nonsense are you sprouting, boy?"

"Father, " gulped Zero, "When I saw what he was about to do, I screamed, and I felt something happen.. I felt his power…. And I.. I took it. I didn't realize it at first… I was so scared… but I took his power from him."

Still disbelieving, his father had gone silent. They drove for about half an hour when they came upon a road block. Scared it was for him, the father had meant to turn around, when he saw that there was a battle taking place. Two superheros were cornering a gang, ready to take them down. Titling his head, the father turned to Zero.

"Boy, let's see if what you said was true. See those two, do what you did back at the liquor store!"

"But, but father? If I do, those men will get away!"

"Do as I say! I want to see proof!"

Zero ducked his head in fear of his father's wrath. Stealing his nerve, he focused on the two. He didn't know exactly what to do, so he just imagined the men as his father, and his need to keep them safe. His father watched as the two became disoriented and realization hit them tha their powers had gone. The men ganged up on them, knocking them to the ground. Father laughed as he watched them escape, and he clasped his son on the shoulder.

"Most excellent son! I don't know how you do that, but if we don't have to worry about any of those freaks and their super powers… we can make it in this town!"

Zero cried, softly, and his father glared. "Don't be so wimpy! We have to survive, and we will now!"

Turning the car around, they drove back to the apartment. Zero softly sobbing, while his father began to plot.

Back in the present, Zero sat dejectedly at his desk. Distractedly, he tapped away at the keys. Music was his only escape, he could lose himself in it. Missing out on school and friends ever since his father had taken them underground for their life of crime, Zero had no outlet's for his feelings.

He couldn't show them to his father, for he was nothing more then a tool. In fact, in the years, he felt his 'name' was growing to be more about who he was, then what he was. He was a Zero… and save for his despair, he had nothing.. no one.

Then he remembered the Titans. He'd watched them work together, protect each other, and he so wished he could have that. Father would kill him before letting him go, he knew this now. Any love that existed had been destroyed by his father's growing greed. His new plan, Zero surmised, could even be the end of him. Those villains wouldn't want anyone around who could ruin their powers… he knew, in his heart, he was a sitting duck.

Thoughts of the dark girl then crossed his mind. He didn't know any of their names, but that one had caught his attention the most. If his guilt was strong for his actions, they had intensified upon seeing her. There was no logic in his feelings, but a life devoid of anything from friendship to love, and the rampant attack of them was unsettling.

That had to by why he did what he had. As they had escaped, Zero had sent via telepathy to her about their plans. He knew he was betraying his father, and deep down it hurt, for even for the lack of love, that man did raise him and feed him. However, Zero knew there had to be a limit.

That's why, painfully, he knew what he had to do. But in the process, he had to figure out how to accomplish his plan without actively betraying his father. That, would take some effort.

Closing his eyes, Zero began to play in earnest, using the music for meditation. It was the only true escape he was ever afforded. Tonight everything in his life would change, for better or worse.

'Course, with Zero's luck, it will be worse.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Zero Hour Chapter Four

**Chapter Four – Confrontation**

Night was falling slowly on the city, and the weary Titans arrived at the prison. Robin immediately went to the warden with the news of the planned jailbreak while the others took up position in secret spots around the prison's entrance. Each one now was equipped with an utility belt like Robin's, yet non of them were confident in their training.

"Man, I am so out of my league here!"

Beastboy fumbled with his belt, and accidentally activated a smoke pellet.

POOF!

Eyes wide, blinking in the smoke, Beast boy coughed and waved the fumes away as quickly as possible. Nearby, Raven closed her eyes and sighed.

"That didn't take long."

Also a little apprehensive, Raven adjusted her own belt. Because of it, she had been forced to remove her cloak, which now laid gently on the ground by her feat. She took a quick glance towards Cyborg, who had taken position behind one of the tower posts.

Humming softly to himself, Cyborg absentmindedly tapped his own belt, the only one of the four eager to try out the toys. It was easy to surmise he would feel this way, as gadgets were his specialty. Raven allowed a whisper of a smile to cross her face, believing that he would be their best chance at success.

"Oooh!" cried Starfire quietly as she fumbled to adjust the strap of her own belt. It didn't have enough notches to fit snuggly around her petite waist, and it kept sliding down. The nervousness of what was about to happen, reminded her of when she was such a young child, learning to fly for the first time. Sure, unbridled joy was the key to flight, but joy comes hard when you find yourself afraid of heights!

Starfire undid the belt and concentrated a tiny beam to create a new hole, so she could fit it better to her body. "Ok, I got over the fear of heights quickly, I surely can overcome the fear of not.. having.. my.. powers."

Sweat dripped from her forehead then, when Raven's voice came into her mind, "Remember to focus, Star, like in our meditations, and you will be fine."

Sighing softly, Starfire nodded. The sessions she and Raven shared since the time of their switching bodies had paid off, and she would not fail Raven now in utilizing them.

"EEP!" Starfire hit the ceiling above her in fright as her communicator beeped! Raven shook her head from her spot. Starfire rubbed her head and moaned as she clicked on the device, "Robin?"

"Hey Star, how you holding up?" Robin's kind voice asked.

Tama

"Oh, I am as calm as a Tamaranian Borepod, honestly." She lied.

Robin chuckled kindly, "I get the impression from Raven you're a little wired, hun. Stay calm, we'll make it through this."

"Wired, Robin? What is 'wired'? I am not tied up right now." She allowed a grin, "Although, if you wish it…?"

A choked cough answers her and Robin clears his throat, "Star, keep your mind on the task at hand. I, um, won't comment for now on the rest of it."

The flirting helped to calm Starfire down. She loved Robin and was so overjoyed when they began dating. Although they had done nothing more then kiss and cuddle, she definitely had learned enough to tease him properly. Yes, she felt a bit more calm having teased Robin, and her focus was clear.

Robin, meanwhile, shook his head in amusement. He would get Starfire for that one, in his own way. Checking in with the others, they all confirmed they were as ready as they'd ever be. It was only a matter of time before the prisoner exchange. Robin just prayed they were truly up to the task.

Zero held in his sigh, as he and Zorak, his father, approached the prison. Zero knew his father was unaware at the potential trap. What he wasn't sure about, was what would happen to him. It didn't matter, though. The city was in grave danger, and he didn't want to be the cause of its destruction.

It would be so easy to just refuse to use his power to stop the Titans, or so it seemed. But Zero was not a hero, and while not a complete coward, death was not something he wished to face anytime soon. Father would kill him for his betrayal, he knew this… so all he could do was pray that the Titan's overcame him quickly in their own way. Zero would accept his punishment, he was ready for it.

Zorak surveyed the prison from just out of sight, as he adjusted the prototype's power and sight. He looked to his son.

"Zero.."

"Yes, Father?" His teeth grinding at the use of that name.

Zorak smiled darkly, "send out your power, we are in range and any hero near the prison shall be vastly affected!"

With a heavy heart, Zero concentrated in the direction of the prison. Nodding he had accomplished his task, Zero watched his father release the safety on the weapon. That's when Zero noticed the two armored hummers driving up to the prison. Zorak moved quietly to the corner, and Zero stayed close, as he knew he must.

The gates of the prison opened up and twenty security guards filed out, taking up position around the armored vehicles. The Warden then came into view, motioning them to hurry up. Zorak licked his lips and stepped into view across the way of the prison.

"FREEZE, ALL OF YOU!" Zorak held the weapon up and aimed at the guards.

"What the hell is this?" The Warden feigned.

"Don't move! In case you don't know, this device will disintegrate you completely! Move away from the transports, NOW!"

The guards looked at the Warden, who nodded his head solemnly, and they all stepped back! Zorak aimed the gun at the hummers when a shout startled him!

"Titans, GO!"

The five Titans appeared, weapons in hand, and Zorak laughed.

"Back for more humiliation, kiddies?" He said, turning the gun on Robin.

"This time we're ready for you and Zero!" Robin declared, "Now, Titans!"

Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy and Starfire opened up simultaneously with their choice of projectiles. Birdarangs, freeze discs, smoke pellets and more came flying at Zorak! But to their shock and surprise, he had been prepared. Clicking a device on his belt, a shield came up and everything exploded in front of him and Zero, but they were left untouched.

"Hey, no fair!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I don't play fair, boy!" Zorak fired the weapon, blasting the ground in front of Beast Boy and he fell into a deep hole. Scrambling, he tried to climb out, but he was too deep.

Cyborg decided to try the head on approach, and he raced right for Zorak. But he wasn't quick enough, and a second blast caught him on the tip of his shoulder. Sparks flew from the gape and Cyborg was sent spinning in circles. Starfire, gasping, went to aide her friend, and the distraction allowed Zorak to turn his attention on the armored hummers.

Robin cursed, he knew they were failing and if Zorak freed those in the transports, the Titans would surely lose.

Raven knew this too, but she wouldn't be able to reach Robin in time to back him up! She needed to do something quickly, but the options were running out.

"You need to knock Me out!"

The voice rang in her head, the same instinct she had when she knew about the break out. Her own thoughts echoed back at the voice, "Who are you?"

"It's Me, Zero!" The voice replied, "I sent you the warning, remember?"

Raven's eyes blinked in surprise, "It was you?" She thought, "But why?"

"No time to explain! If you want your powers back, you have to knock me out! I can't use my ability when unconscious!"

Raven turned herself to run behind a large tree, so she could find a position to get to Zero, while she thought, "Why don't you just shut down your power?"

"If I do, Father will know.. and.. and he will kill me. I'm sorry, I don't want to be a part of his plans, but I'm too scared to betray him."

Somewhere in her heart, Raven understood, and in that moment, she found respect for Zero. She also felt sad that he appeared to be a tool used for evil, when he truly didn't seem so bad. Chiding herself for thinking so kindly for the enemy at hand, she positioned herself secretly just out of sight of Zorak. Zero saw her, and moved as close to her as he could, without alerting his father.

Zorak however, was too focused on Robin and the transports to care about Zero, "I'll warn you once, boy, move or you will die horribly when I free my comrades!"

Pulling three freeze discs from his belt, Robin shook his head, "I can't stand by and let that happen, Zorak! Take your best shot!"

Laughing, Zorak lifted the weapon to his shoulder and scoffed, "Very well, child! Say goodbye!"

Raven heaved a trashcan lid from a nearby garbage can, and projecting to Zero she honestly was sorry about this, raced in quickly and slammed it into Zero's head. Zorak, startled, turned and watched Zero fall to the ground.

"NO! You Bitch!" Zorak pulled the trigger on the gun, aiming it right at Raven's chest. The beam shot out and Robin and Cyborg screamed!

But the beam never reached Raven, as her body was suddenly surrounded by her protective shell. In an instant, the Titans reacted, Starfire strafed the ground around Zorak with her energy balls. Cyborg fired his beam and knocked the gun for Zorak's hands… and Beast Boy flew from his hole in the ground, and with Eagle talons, clasped the gun and flew off with it.

"NO! NO!" Zorak screamed in rage, as he pulled another gun from his back pocket. He aimed in at Zero.

"You worthless piece of crap! Look what you've done!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Raven growled deeply in her throat, and she raised her arms, fingers aglow.. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Suddenly encased in a black sphere, Zorak began to hover in the air, unable to move. "No, No NO NO NO NO NO! You cant do this!"

Screaming madly, Raven directed Zorak into the awaiting guards, who quickly secured him and took the gun away. The Warden merely nodded his thanks to the Titans, as he followed the guards inside, and Zorak cursed loudly, "I'll get you Titans! I swear it!"

More guards quickly came out, some went and directed the two transports inside the prison, for the exchange, and others came over to the Titans, as they gathered around the fallen Zero.

"Sir, we'll take custody of this one now."

Robin began to nod his head, when Raven stepped in between, "No."

"What" Robin balked.

"Yes, friend Raven, have you gone into the mad?" Asked Starfire, also startled.

Raven shook her head, "Robin, it was Zero who'd given me the clue about tonight. He also was the one who told me to knock him out, so we could get our powers back."

"How?" Cyborg asked, perplexed.

"Telepathy." Raven looked down to Zero, her eyes softening, "He has it just as I do. He didn't want to be a part of this, Robin. He is not evil."

"Evil or not, Raven, he participated in many crimes." Robin argued.

"I do not ask for much, Robin. "Raven stated, and even as she spoke, she was questioning why she was so intense in this, "But I am certain that Zero is not a threat."

Robin sighed, he did not like this, but Raven seemed so .. passionate.. about this, and as rare as that event was, he didn't want to stir her wrath, "Very well."

Motioning to the guards they were not needed, Robin turned back to Raven, "What do you suggest then?"

"Bring him back to Titan's Tower. He needs medical care. I did hit him pretty solidly." Raven actually blushed a bit at this last comment.

Beast Boy smiled, "Hit a home run there, did you, Raven?"

Cyborg has to laugh a little bit at that, "Yeah, she walloped him good! I think we're safe, Robin, with him back at Titans Tower."

Robin still didn't look pleased, but Starfire wrapped her arms around his left arm, "Please Robin, it seems to mean a lot to Raven. Can you not forgive this one for his actions?"

Looking to the other Titans, Robin asked, "Can you? For what he did? Forgive, I mean?"

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire nodded, with Beast boy speaking, "Come on Robin, powers or not, villains or not, it was abuse… Zero's a victim!"

Robin looked to Raven, who's expression remained stoic, yet a hint of a plea sparkled in her eyes. Robin never saw Raven this way. She wanted this.. and he couldn't deny her.

"Very well. We'll take him back to the Tower. But he's your responsibility Raven. If he proves to be a real menace, he'll need to be imprisoned."

"I am aware of this." Raven said coldly, but then warmed her voice a little, "Thank you."

Robin nodded and addressed the team, "Let's go home!"

Beast Boy transformed into a Pteranodon and grabbed Cyborg, Starfire lifted Robin up and flew into the air with him and Raven glanced down at the form of Zero. With her energy, she levitated him into her arms and she too, rose into the sky.

As the others disappeared into the night ahead of her, Raven let the gentle cool breeze of the night air ruffle her hair and she closed her eyes to feel it's pleasant touch. She then looked down at Zero. "What am I doing?" She thought, "I would never have done this for anyone else, innocent or not. What is so special about you?"

Zero groaned in answer, shaking in the coldness, as he remained asleep. Raven increased her energy to shut out the cold wind and Zero calmed in her arms.

"It's okay, " She sent out her thoughts to him, "You're safe now."

And as they neared the Tower, Raven noted a single tear fall from Zero's closed eyes, and for reasons unknown, felt one of her own swell.

End Story One

_Author's note - Originally I planned a fifth chapter, but I find this to be a suitable ending for the story._

_There will be more coming in this series.. in time._


End file.
